A Wish of Mortality
by Tairanda
Summary: She wished to die, yet couldn't. She knew him from days far away. He gave her a promise, but didn't fulfill it. So she wonders about. A new tournament - a new chance. Will her wish be finally fulfilled?
1. Character Info

**A/N:** Usually I don't post up the OC profiles, or even write them, however, this time I needed it and decided to share it with you, since it explains why my OC is behaving the way she is and her relationship with other charcters. You don't have to read it if you don't want to and can simply skip to the 1st chapter.

* * *

 **Name:** Kumane Amaya

 **Age:** 1516 years

 **Looks:** ~15-16 years old  
Silvery gray hair till mid-back  
Black eyes  
Too pale to be healthy

 **Shaman type:** An onmyōji, yuta and an itako

 **Other info:** She can't die from age, nor hunger, nor hand of another or her own.

 **Past:** When she was 15 year old onmyōji, she entered the Shaman King tournament in hopes to create a world where both humans and shaman's would live in harmony with no fear or jealousy from either party. However, she had gotten on the bad side of a shaman who ended up winning the tournament and became the Shaman King. He cursed her with eternal life. She hadn't known about the curse till she stopped aging. Humans shunned her, saying that she was a Devil's spawn, and tried to kill her in the most brutal way they could think off. Then she understood that there couldn't be such world she had dreamed of – that it was just a dream and nothing more – and that humans weren't worth salvation. She had summoned her guardian spirit of water and killed every single human in the village, but freezing their blood. It was a complete massacre.

500 years later she entered the Shaman King tournament in hopes to find someone strong, who had high chances winning the tournament, in order to appease him to free her from her curse. There she met Hao. Since they both shared hatred for human race, he promised to remove the curse, if she helped him become the Shaman King and create a world for shamans only. She approved of his wish, so she pledged her alliance to him. Unfortunately, before Hao could become the Shaman King, he was killed by the Asakura clan. She had went to the new Shaman King to ask him to grant her her mortality back, however, he didn't, saying that the curse was to remain as a punishment for her dealings as Hao's assistant.

500 years ago she didn't participate in the Shaman King tournament for she had undertook training to become a yuta. By this time her thoughts of death had changed. Instead of a punishment she found it to be a blessing. She no longer killed her enemies, instead, she let them live in fear that one day she would come back and finish the job. Unfortunately, she could not remain long in one place due to her curse, so she travelled all around the world, using every killing technique humans thought up on herself in hopes to die, alas, none worked.

Now, almost 1500 years after the curse was placed on her, she was visiting the grandchild of an old friend of her's, in order to see if her healing powers would be able to cure his bone growth disease. His name was Brocken Meyer. After few days of being the house guest for the ill man, she was surprised to see the Patch village's Fire spirit appear in front of her and Brocken, holding an infant. The first thing the fire spirit did was releasing his flame to burn the two people. Before the fire spirit could burn her seriously, she had released her water spirit to stop the flames. But, since the fire spirit was God class, the flames couldn't be stopped so easily. Only when Brocken was almost dead, the fire spirit stopped his flames, letting her water spirit extinguish the flames. Then she heard a voice in her head say: „I see you still are under the curse." That had brought Amaya's attention to the baby and ask who he was, only for him to reveal that he was the very same Hao she had met thousand years ago, which surprised her a bit, but then she remembered how powerful he had been and decided to believe his words. She healed herself using her furyoku and only then she looked at her 'patient' only to see him with serious burns that would never heal on their own. However, at the brick of his death, Brocken's shamanic powers were awakened, surprising her. Because of that, Hao told her to heal the man, which she did, however, she didn't heal the man completely. Only the most serious burns were healed, letting the minor ones heal by themselves, though she did nothing to help him move on his own. Brocken used Lego blocks and rat spirits to create an oversoul which allowed him to move again. But back to Hao, he only observed her strength, deciding to let her join him for his third attempt of becoming the Shaman King.

Both Brocken Meyer and Amaya became Hao's adoptive parents, while he needed taking care of, while he grew up to be able to do things by himself. When Hao was five years old, the three of them set out to search for followers, however, when Hao was seven, she left the group, promising Hao to find her way back to his side, when the Shaman King tournament would start.

Her travels led her to the Asakura household, where she became Asakura Kino's apprentice to become an itako, however, before she was able to finish her training, Asakura Yohmei, the head of the family, saw a vision about Hao and her and asked her about it. All she replied was that Hao owed her a dept, which she intended to collect when time was right. And truth it was. Hao had promised her mortality and had yet to give her it. They let it slide and let her continue the training, while keeping a close eye on her.

While being an itako trainee, she watched Yoh from the distance, not approaching him, to see what kind of a person Hao's other half turned out to be. And she saw reflection of Hao in the boy, since she knew that once Hao had a kind heart, as well, until it was corrupted by humans. From time to time, she saw the contempt towards humans appear in the boy, though not as strong as her own or Hao's. Though, after that, Yoh hid his thoughts about the humans very well with his careless and laid-back attitude. In those moments, she saw that Yoh could also become a Shaman King, if her were to set his mind on it, and, if he would, she would ask him to grant her wish, if Hao were to fail, again.

During the stay at the household, she also met Kyōyama Anna, the girl who was to become Yoh's wife in the future, and Tamao. On one hand, liked Anna for her strong will, but on the other hand, her behavior reminded her of an overly spoiled child, that didn't know the meaning of the word 'no', when it was directed at her. And as for Tamao, she didn't really like the girl either. She was too… well, there wasn't really a word to describe the feeling she felt about the girl. Their relationship was passive – they didn't bother her, and in turn, she didn't bother them unless a need appeared.

She was first to leave for Tokyo, when Yoh and Anna were 11 years old. There she entered Shinra Private school, since, to blend with humans, she had to act like one of them. Due to her English accent gained through years, she lied about her life, saying that she was born in Japan, which was true, but had lived most of her life in America, and had decided to 'return to her roots'. But due to her lagging responses in Japanese, she was put in Year 5 Group C to brush up her Japanese. During the next two years, she didn't make any real friends due to her acting cold and distant towards them.


	2. Chapter 1

Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, go to school, study, meditate on the roof during the lunch break, go back to class, study, go home, do homework and do nothing the rest of the day was a routine for Kumana Amaya for the last two years. Every day was the same to her. However, one morning that changed. She received a mail from the Asakura household asking her to take in and take care of their heir, Asakura Yoh. She didn't have time to send a letter back with a negative answer, because the very same after noon, after school, she saw the boy leaning against the gate of her home, a ghost filled inn with the rent of only thousand yen. It wasn't like she couldn't afford a better place with no ghosts in it, but this place was quite secluded from humans, which suited her well. The boy had his earphones on and was looking at the sky with his bag by his legs.

With a sigh, Amaya went to the boy and poked his shoulder to get his attention. He looked at her, only for his eyes to widen in surprise, and took off his music listening device.

„Amaya, is that really you? You haven't aged a day!" The boy asked in surprise.

„Yes." Was all she said and when past the boy to open the door. Yoh quickly took his bag from the ground and followed the silver-haired girl.

„The rules are simple. If you want food, get it yourself. You pay half of the rent which will be five hundred yen." Amaya said, while taking off her shoes. Then she went upstairs with Yoh in tow.

„Your room is the 2nd door. Go and unpack." She said and went in the first door, closing it right in Yoh's face. With a sigh, she changed into a white blouse and red flamenco skirt and did her homework. Once it was done she looked in the clock and saw that 2 hours had passed. Deciding that Yoh had plenty of time to put away his things, Amaya went to his door and knocked on the wood panel.

„Yoh, We're leaving." She said. After a moment of silence, she heard the boy come to the door.

„Where are we going?" He asked, after opening the door.

„I am going to make you a key, while you will be exploring the city. I won't be back before 10pm, so you'll have to buy food, as well, since the house id devoid of food." Amaya said, as she went downstairs, with the brunet following her. Both of them left the house and went in the city's direction.

"How have you been doing these two years?" Yoh asked to start a conversation.

"I've been fine. What is the reason for you to come to this human-filled city?" Amaya asked in turn.

"Jii-chan told me to continue my training here and find a guardian spirit, if I can." He answered.

"Do you want a pointer for success?" She decided to be kind to her possible savior and tell a secret about what he needed to do.

"Sure." Yoh answered with a smile.

"To be truly strong, one has to hone not only the mind, but the body, as well." Hearing these words made Yoh's face turn sour.

"You talk like Jii-chan." Yoh said unhappily.

"I didn't say you would like it." She said in turn with the corner of her lip moving up a bit at Yoh's true answer. Then silence lapsed between the two.

"Say… what do you think of humans?" Amaya decided to ask him. Yoh looked at her in surprise and then his expression turned thoughtful.

"I.. haven't really thought about it." He finally answered after a while of silence. Amaya looked at his expression with the corner of her eye to see it to be somewhat true. That made her think that Yoh was not fully aware of his own emotions because of not paying real attention to them.

"Think about it and tell me your answer when you find it." She said in a serious tone, yet one that said that the conversation was over. The two of them parted at the station, since Amaya told Yoh to find his own way around the city, not following her around. After placing the order for key to be made, she went to sight-see Tokyo by herself to see how it had changed, because hadn't done it yet, after she came to live in Tokyo. She quickly found herself wanting to go in a killing spree, so, in order not to do so, she went to an art museum to calm herself down. She spent few hours there and went directly to the key-maker to get Yoh's house key and return to her temporary home. It was eight in the evening, meaning she had two whole hours to relax, which she did by meditating in her room.

When Yoh returned to his new home, he saw that there were no lights on, which made him wonder whether Amaya was back home. When he tried the door, it opened without resistance, which let him know that the girl was home after all. He called her name, but there was no response, so he thought that Amaya was already asleep. There for, since he couldn't do it before, Yoh explored the first floor and found out that, indeed, the house was devoid of any food. There wasn't even instant food or long preserving food in the house, which made him happy at his insight of eating before returning.

Amaya heard Yoh call her name, but she didn't respond to it, not wanting to break her concentration on no thinking about humans and letting her mind be at peace. She heard him move about the first floor and then come upstairs, only then she opened her eyes and called the boy's name, as she stood up and went to her door and slid it open.

"Here is your key. Remember to wake up for school tomorrow." She told 'her charge', as she gave him the house key. Yoh took the key from her and thanked her, after which she gave him a curt 'good night' and closed the door in his face for the second time today. Yoh only smiled and went to his new room, thinking that Amaya's behavior reminded him of another girl he knew.

Next day Amaya did her routine, however, it was forced to change a bit, since her charge was still asleep by the time she was about to go to school to make it in time. She took a glass of cold water, entered the boy's room without knocking, pulled the cover off of him and started pouring the cold water on his chest. Yoh quickly woke up and shot up to a sitting position, before even half of the water in the glass was on him.

"Get up. It's already time to leave the house." Amaya said and walked out of the room, shutting the room's door with more force than necessary. Once she heard Yoh move Amaya went to put on her shoes and left the house, letting the boy be late on his own.

When Amaya entered her classroom, she heard the short one in the class speak of a boy in the cemetery with ghosts. For a brief moment she stopped to look at the short boy, not really caring to try and remember his name, wondering whether it was Yoh the boy spoke of, but then continued her way to her seat, not really caring if it was Yoh or not. Though, what caught her attention was that the short boy claimed to have seen ghosts. It made her want to ask him what the boy with ghosts looked like, but before she could force herself to want to move from her spot, the homeroom teacher came in and told the boy, Oyamada, to shut up.

Then the teacher turned to tell the class that there would be a transfer student. Amaya connected her eyes with the transfer student, which was Yoh, and then turned her gaze outside the room but was brought back to the Oyamada kid, who loudly announced that Yoh was the kid he had seen in the cemetery. Yoh did a good thing in Amaya's mind – he pretended not to know the loud boy. The teacher told the loud boy to shut up and then let Yoh take a seat.

The classes were dull, like always, but Amaya pretended to be a good student and took notes. For a moment she spared a glance at Yoh to see him also taking notes wearing and expression which mimicked her thoughts. When the lunch break came, Amaya was quick to leave the classroom, not even sparing a glance at Yoh or anyone else in the classroom. If she had a reputation of an ice-queen due to her nonchalant behavior, why change it now? The thing Amaya liked about roof the most was that rarely anyone came up, which suited her very well. She quickly sat in her meditation pose and closed her eyes, letting the wind carry her silvery hair in the direction it chose to. When there were only some minutes left till class started, Amaya returned inside, however, she paused in her way to her seat for the second time today. She saw that Yoh was sleeping at his table. For a moment she wanted to hit his head to wake him up, but then decided against it and continued her way to her seat.

Amaya understood that Yoh had became an anomaly in her routine, which now she would have to insert in the routine. When the classes ended, Amaya brushed past Yoh with no sigh of recognizing his gaze at her. He was new here. He didn't want to be known. She didn't want to act like she knew him. It suited well for both of their desires, so no hard feelings were made.

Once Amaya got home, she continued her daily routine, while the brunet was away, which was, changing her clothes and doing her homework. By the time she was done, Yoh hadn't returned, which made her ponder if he got lost.

"If he had, he's a big boy and can find his own way back." She muttered to herself and decided to do some basic sword kata's she had learned from a samurai's daughter, though she doubted that she would remember them, since it was a very long time ago, and she hadn't done them for quite a while either. She went outside with a wooden sword in her hand and took the practice stance, only to feel that it wasn't done right, didn't feel right, however, when she tried to remember, she found out that she no longer could. With a heavy sigh, she went back inside and put the sword away.

"I wonder if Amidamaru would be willing enough to show me the kata's…." Amaya muttered to herself, as she looked out of window towards the sky, after which she returned to her everyday activity of meditating. An hour or so later, she heard someone enter the house which she learned to be Yoh, for he called "I'm home."

Amaya sighed and went downstairs to meet him only to see that he had only his school bag in his arm, no sign of food.

"You do remember that there is no food, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Yoh paused in his actions.

"I forgot." Yoh said, as his shoulders slackened.

"Then I'll see you later." Amaya said in a calm voice, yet it didn't leave a room for objection. Hearing the tone of Amaya's voice reminded of his fiancée.

"I guess so. Do you want me to buy anything for you?" Yoh asked, pulling his sandals back on.

"There is no need to. Take care only of yourself, since I don't need taking care of." Amaya replied and turned around to go back to her room to meditate. Yoh sighed and left through the door he had came in only few moments before.


	3. Announcement

Hello,

First of all, I would like to apologize to all of my followers for not uploading anything for some time. My health hasn't been the best and therefor my mind has been blank. I haven't been able even to beta-read the next chapter of Memories Rebirth (author vaporeonxglaceon). In addition, I have a lot of university work to do, if I want to be admitted to the exams in January.

Secondly, on a brighter note, I have 3 ideas in my mind, all 3 of different works, containing 1 OC. The worlds are: Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Lord of the Rings. Since I couldn't decide which world to chose, I decided to write all of them. So, you have 3 fandoms to look forward to. ^^

And lastly, **I AM LOOKING FOR BETA READERS**. If you think/feel that you are up to it, for any of my stories, feel free to apply. I won't bite. :P

Oh, and for those wondering. No, I am not cancelling the stories I am working on. I will work on them the moment I actually know how to move forward in them.

Sincerely your,

Tairanda


End file.
